from_the_crazyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Battle of Geonosis, Part II
"The Battle of Geonosis, Part II" was the fourth true installment of the new Star Wars. It continued the storylines from the previous episode, converging at the Battle of Geonosis. Episode Guide * – "The Battle of Geonosis, Part II" Episode Guide Official description The Battle of Geonosis rages on. Appearances *Natasi Daala *Feln Dooku *Tai'a Eyador *Jango Fett *Kit Fisto *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Khadlo-Jil *Plo Koon *Eeth Koth *Sarrissa Jeng *Qui-Gon Jinn *Maul *Jobal Naberrie *Padmé Naberrie *Ruwee Naberrie *Evēn Piell *Darth Plagueis *Poggle the Lesser *Yarael Poof *T'ra Saa *Qymaen jai Sheelal *Darth Sidious *Anakin Skywalker *Siri Tachi *Ahsoka Tano *Saesee Tiin *Coleman Trebor *Gregar Typho *Finis Valorum *Asajj Ventress *Mace Windu *Yoda *Wullf Yularen |creatures= *Alx *Fish **Keliiri fish |droids= *Astromech droid **R-series ***R2 unit *Battle droid **B1 battle droid *Repair droid **SC6-series repair droid *Service droid |events= *Clone War **Battle of Geonosis **Massacre on Aquolene **Mission to Christophsis *Republic chancery election, 266 ArS |locations= *Human galaxy **Core Worlds ***Corusca sector ****Coruscant system *****Coruscant ******Republic City *******Coruscant Naval Landing Base *******Jedi Temple of Coruscant ********Meditation chambers *********Grand Master's Room *****Coruscant Prime *****Phovas ******Icekhall **Kalee **Mid Rim ***Savareen sector ****Christophsis system *****Christophsis ******Chaleydonia *******Chaleydonia motel **Outer Rim Territories ***Aquolene ***Arkanis sector ****Andooweel system *****Andooweel ****Arkanis *****Arkanis shipyards ****Geonosis system *****Geonosis ******Base Lark ******Droid Factory Alpha ******Geonosis staging area **Und Lepox ***Und Lepox Military Academy **Wild Space ***Vual system ****Vual *****Ullx **Ziost *Kamino |organizations= *Adjutant *Aquolene government **Aquolene Royal Family ***Monarch of Aquolene **Aquolene Security Forces ***Captain *Baktoid Workshops *Bounty hunter *Commerce Guild **GuildWorks *Confederacy of Independent Systems **Confederate Navy **Separatist Droid Army *Force Priestesses *Galactic Republic **Republic military ***Grand Army of the Republic ****212th Battalion ****Clone trooper *****Clone commander ***Republic Navy ****Admiral **Galactic Senate ***Senator *Geonosian clans *Jedi Order **Jedi High Council ***Grand Master ***Jedi Councilmaster ***Master of the Council **Jedi Knight **Jedi Master **Padawan *Naberrie family *Royal Houses of Serenno **House of Dooku ***Count *Sith **Darth **Sith apprentice *Trade Federation *Warden |species= *Human **Aquolene *Geonosian *Gossam *Iktotchi *Kaleesh *Kel Dor *Lannik *Nautolan *Neti *Ongree *Quermian *Rattataki *Togruta *Vurk *Yoda's species *Zabrak |vehicles= *Flagship *Starship **Capital ship ***Star Destroyer ****''Venator''-class Star Destroyer *****''Judiciar'' *****''Resolute'' **Cruiser ***''Diamond''-class cruiser **Dreadnought ***''Providence''-class dreadnought ****''Invisible Hand'' **Freighter ***Heavy freighter ****''Baleen''-class heavy freighter **Shuttle ***T6 Jedi shuttle **Starfighter ***Belbullab starfighter ****''Soulless One'' *Tank **Super tank |technology= *Boomerang *Coolant fan *Databank *Engine *Hologram *Holomap *Hover technology **Hovertray *Knife *Lightsaber **Depa Billaba's lightsaber **Feln Dooku's lightsaber **Double-bladed lightsaber ***Maul's lightsaber **Kit Fisto's lightsaber **Obi-Wan Kenobi's lightsaber **Plo Koon's lightsaber **Lightpike **Shotosaber **Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber **Siri Tachi's lightsaber **Ahsoka Tano's lightsabers **Saesee Tiin's lightsaber **Mace Windu's lightsaber |miscellanea= *Alcohol **Rum *Candle *Foodstuff **Cracker **Cheese ***Cream cheese *The Force **Dark side of the Force **Force power ***Force spirit **Force realm ***Netherworld of the Force **Light side of the Force *Fuel *Furniture **Meditative chair *Gimer stick *Hyperspace *Language **Galactic Basic **Geonosian *Lekku *Lightsaber combat **Lightsaber duel *Meditation **Floating meditation *Metal **Gold **Iron **Laurmite *Mist-form *Montral *Neck ring *Plasma *Sandstorm *Sith artifact **Talisman ***Talisman of Muur *Star **Red dwarf *Stone **Sandstone ***Geonosian sandstone *Tattoo *Transparisteel *Wool **Alx wool }} Category:Episodes of Star Wars